Question: The U.S. produces about 5.5 million tons of apples each year. Of the total, $20\%$ is mixed with other products, with $50\%$ of the remainder used for apple juice and the other $50\%$ sold fresh. How many million tons of apples are used for apple juice? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
First, we wish to determine what percentage of the tons of apples are used for apple juice. After $20\%$ is mixed with other products, $80\%$ remains. Half of this is used for apple juice; therefore, $40\%$ of the tons of apples is used for apple juice. To calculate $40\%$ of $5.5$ million tons, we find $10\%$ and then multiply by four. $10\% = 0.55$, and $0.55 \cdot 4 = 2.2$. Thus, $\boxed{2.2}$ million tons are used for apple juice.